A Dream Come True
by chloebearlewis
Summary: I was sitting on the blue chair in my room. Right in-front of my computer. I was watching youtube. I was watching one person in particular. That person was TheBajanCanadian. He was my favourite you tuber. He had been my favourite since 100,000 subscribers. Now he has over 2,000,000. Time flew by too fast. But time flew by much faster today. I need OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Dream or Real Life

Unknown P.O.V

I was thinking about Bajan one day. I was in my bed trying to go to sleep. I preferred to go to sleep by thinking and then eventually boring my self. I finally fell for my own trick. I slipped into a dream. There were tons of grass and there was a house in front of me. I walked slowly toward the house realizing that I was taller. A lot taller actually. I had grown a foot at least. It felt like I was older as well. Maybe 17? I was eleven when I had fallen asleep. Whatever.  
I let the dream continue. I continued to walk slowly to the door. I could feel the dew on the grass under-neath my feet. This couldn't have been a dream. This couldn't have been real life. I kept walking toward the door till a heard a slight creak and saw the doorknob turn. What was I going to do? I stood there, frozen in my tracks, just feet away from the door.  
A boy walked out of the door. He stopped and stared directly in my eyes.

"Oh... Welcome?" said the boy as he shut the door behind him and straightened his position.

"Um.. Hi." I replied almost whispering. I could tell I was so close to shaking. I knew the boy. His name was Mitch.

A/N:  
SOOOOO Sorry this is such a short beginning. Later chapters will DEFIANTLY be longer. Thanks for reading and need OC's! I need girl OC parings for: deadlox, SkythekidRS, TrueMU, SetoSorcerer, and ASFJerome! And you can make guy OCs for i guess friends of them? Idk Enter in OC PLZ

Here da thing-a-ma-jig:

Name:

Age (Average 18):

Minecraft Name (If you don't know just use your fanfic. username):

Traits/Personality:

Appearance:

Other:

I know it is small but that's really all i need! Thx for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A Dream Come True - Chapter Nine

Chloe's P.O.V.

Our eyes still locked together, he motioned for me to come inside. I walked closer to the door. I thought he was going to refuse. Me coming inside in all.

"Do you have anywhere to stay for the night?" He asked me. Now that I thought about it, I didn't. I just popped up here after falling asleep.

I couldn't tell if this was real life, or a dream. I was confused. I knew I had just fallen asleep, but somehow, I could feel the dew on the grass underneath my feet. It was damp, but not entirely wet. I took a step forward and felt pain between my toes. It was more of a sting, but I could tell I had to react to it. It was a late reaction, but I slipped from the shock. My foot slid across the damp grass. I almost fell flat on my face till I felt my cold hands hit the grass.

"Oh my! Are you ok?" he asked me. I was ok but he came toward me and stuck out a hand. I grabbed it knowing that he wanted me to. I pulled myself off the ground holding his hand all the way up. I then let go and brushed myself off. I looked back up at him and knew he deserved something for his kindness of coming to me as soon as I fell.

"Thanks." I said almost whispering. I hadn't talked much since I fell asleep.

I started to think about my friends at home. Surely I'll see them when I wake up. But wil I wake up? That is a question that cannot be answered at this time. I looked back up at his worried face.

"Come on inside." I heard him say. He walked closer to the door and held it open. I came inside and stood in a room that seeemed to be the kitchen. It had to be the kitchem. There was a fridge, stove, dishwasher, sink,... etc.

"Take a seat." He said pointing at a seat on the couch. I guess I didn't have a choice. I wlked over and sat down on the large seat.

"Give me a minute. Make yourself comfortable." He told me. I just sat up on the couch. There was nothing more I could do. I sat there waiting for him to return.

What about my friends, or I guess friend. I only had one real friend. The others I only got to see every once in a while. My friends name was Sage. Sage Morgan. She is very daring and funny. She was defiantly a tomboy though. Can't dought that. She was very rebellious, but most times quiet. She didn't like new people, but I knew she would open up eventually.

He came back into the living room with a large pink blanket.

"Here. Take this." He said. He handed the blanket to me. I picked it up and out of his hand and layed it over top of me.

"Thank you." I replied. He was doing so much for me. I wonder why? I looked down at where the blanket was and noticed that I had on my BajanCanadian T-shirt on. That was why. It had to be why.

"No Problem. It is my pleasure." He replied. I knew he was trying to be nice but nothing was truly going to make me feel better other than getting to see my friends again. I knew I was going to see them when I woke up from this weird dream, but I didn't know. I could feel the dew on the grass, and the warmth from the fuzzy blanket. It all felt so real. I didn't know what to do. But for right now, I'm just going to let time flow free and wait for my time to wake come.

_Knock Knock_

I heard someone knock on the door. Mitch walked over and opened it slowly.

A/N:

Sorry this was such a short chapter! But it was all I could come up with over Christmas week. I hope you liked and still want to read!

To SweetInvictus: I hope you liked your OCs place. If not... then IDK but... Hope you liked!

See you all in chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

A Dream Come True - Chapter Three  
Mitch's P.O.V.  
I opened the door and saw one of my best friends standing directly in front of me. It was Jerome.  
"Hey dood! Whatcha doin?" He asked me. I guess he was just being reckless and wasn't paying any attention to anyone around him. I really didn't know what to reply. Was I supposed to say that I just let a random stranger walk into my house and then tell her to make herself comfortable?  
"Nothing much. Just-" I was cut off by him when he just pushed me backwards with his shoulder. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I was fine with letting him make himself comfortable. I had known him for a while now.  
He stepped out of the fridge and closed the fridge door. I just stood next to the front door waiting for him to get out of my kitchen. He was kind of rude sometimes.  
He walked out of the kitchen and froze when he saw who was in the living room. The look on his face was impetitrable. Though I couldn't tell what he was going to do next. Was he going to act like she was just another person, or was he going to really do something about it.  
"Hey Mitch?" I heard him say. I turned my eyes toward his confused face and tilted my head in a sideways direction.  
"I need to talk to you." He said changing his emotion and acted more like she was someone he needed to hide from.  
"Um... ok." I answered. I wondered how he was going to react. "Come this way." I told him as I started walking to a hallway that lead down toward my bedroom. I kept my eyes on the girl till Jerome walked in front of my vision. He slapped me on the shoulder and walked into my bedroom.  
"Make yourself comfortable." I told the girl as I turned around, walked forward, into my bedroom, then shut the door by just throwing it with my left hand.  
Chloe's P.O.V.  
As they were talking about something in that other room, I was thinking to myself about some things I was going to ask about later. I wanted to ask if some of my other friends had come with me maybe. Or even if they had just been mentioned.  
Funny, they didn't even know my name yet. I was invited into his house and he doesn't even know my name.  
I was getting kind of tired. I guess I hadn't had any sleep in almost a day. I woke up here while going to sleep. My eyes were now closing themselves to the point that I had to throw the blanket to be able to keep myself from falling over. I then noticed that the chill from the opening of the door had just gotten to this part of the room. I then threw the blanket to the other side of me and layed my head on one end of the couch, then picked up my feet and pushed them up towards the opposite side of the couch. I slumped down to make myself more comfortable. I didn't want to take up the whole couch without the owner even being here to see me do so, but I couldn't help myself. I hadn't slept in over 13 hours, plus I was much taller now.  
I drifted off into a dream. It was short, but only reminded me of what I really didn't want to see at this point. I saw flashbacks of me and my friends at our best times. I was feeling homesick at this point. I wanted to go home, but I didn't want to leave. I wasn't even sure how to get back 'home'.  
Jerome's P.O.V.  
"What I'm trying to say is that someone just like her came up to my house yesterday." I said to Mitch. For some reason he was just... not paying attention I guess.  
"You couldn't have said that earlier?" He responded.  
"Well your not paying much attention either." I shot back at him. It was rare that we argued. And if we did, it was usually just playing around.  
"I... Let's get back to what's happening." He said. I wasn't sure if I could fully remember it all anyways, so I didn't know what was going to happen next.  
"Well, all that happened was that a girl came up to my door yesterday and asked to come inside. She said she was lost and needed somewhere to go. I let her in and talked to her for a few minutes. She told me her name was Sage and that she didn't know how she got here." I told him trying to be as simple as possible.  
He turned his head toward the door flinging his body in the same direction. He looked as if he were tired adn didn't feel like doing all the thinking that was to come ahead.  
"So... there were some girls that were brought to our houses somehow and we were supposed to let them into our homes for what reason exactly?" He then said.  
"I-...I don't know." I responded. I really didn't though. Was I supposed to know about how some girls ended up at our houses and we just ended up being nice enough to let them in.  
"Exactly." He replied. "I'm going to check on our..._ 'visitor'_." He then opened the large door to find a girl thrown out on his couch in a deep slumber.  
"Well, I guess you'll be needing to get back to your place, eh?" He said to me.  
I guess so. It was getting dark and I had a _'visitor'_ as well.

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the lack of writing chapters lately, I have had a lot going on plus school is just starting up again so... :P See you in next chapter!**

**Plus, I have most of my OCs, and thank you for them btw, but I just need a few: Ssundee, HuskyMudKipz, Captainsparklez, Bodil40, AntVenom, KermitplaysMinecraft, NoahCraftFTW, etc. Thank you for all your support!**


End file.
